


The Flying Hokage

by viviannewriting



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Doctor Haruno Sakura, Drabble, F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Minor Original Character(s), NaruSaku - Freeform, Naruto is Just Naruto, POV Original Character, Short, Uzumaki Naruto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviannewriting/pseuds/viviannewriting
Summary: "You haven't truly seen all of Konoha till you catch a glimpse of the Hokage flying" Two days later I saw it. It was a different kind of flying, as much as falling down the stairs is running.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	The Flying Hokage

I was new it town, just visiting my civilian family. But everyday Konoha was growing on me, it was a very warm place and it felt like a big family. I had some ninja friends I met when working so I decided to hit them up to hang out. That's how I met the Hokage.

And let me tell you, everyone knows who he is. I mean, he saved everyone! As if that's not enough he is a very kind and charming man. I'll admit I had a bit of a crush on him, but that's not weird, he is like a fucking sun, so bright and warming. We had friends in common, some ninjas from his generation. One of those was Inuzuka Kiba, a funny guy inseparable from a cute dog.

—You haven't truly seen all of Konoha till you catch a glimpse of the hokage flying— he told me as we were walking down the village.

—I didn't know he could fly—I said wondering how he'd manage to do that.

—It's a different kind of flying, you'll see—said Kiba smiling.

Two days later I saw it. It was a different kind of flying, as much as falling down the stairs is running.

—I told you there was an important meeting this morning!— a voice that sounded remotely like a woman yelled—I'm not your assistant, you know.

—If you were I'd be far more motivated to go to work, and we could close the door to...— He was suddenly interrupted.

And that's when he went flying. I don't know if it was intentional but he landed pretty close to the Hokage tower. Maybe Sakura had been practising so Naruto could get faster to his job.

Apparently, the hokage's wife was as strong as she had a bad temper. Which lead to the hokage flying from time to time. It was quite the sight. Not everyday you can see the strongest ninja being thrown around by a pinkhaired lady. It added some charm to the village.

I met her a while ago, and accidentally told her about how I used to have a crush on him. I kind of expected to go flying too but she just laughed and said that it was more common than she'd like. She went on about how amazing he was but stupid too. And she was right, he is the kind of person that doesn't care how much power he has, he still uses the sensei term for those who taught him as a child. He doesn't enjoy being called hokage or hokage-sama. He doesn't feel like he is better than anyone. He is a simple man who wants to protect everyone and everything. And forgive me if I sound as if I were in love with him, I simply admire him.

Not long ago I decided to move in Konoha permanently and so far it's proven to be a smart decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I'm new around here and not a native eglich speaker, so I apologize if I butchered a whole language. Please correct me as you see fit, I'm open to feedback and any opinion!
> 
> Vivianne


End file.
